creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
The Bite of '87
Die Tatsache, das Eltern manchmal nur das Beste und Schönste für ihre Kinder wollen, ist nicht immer gut. Manchmal...geht es nämlich nach hinten los. Aber bitte-lest doch erstmal, um zu verstehen, was gemeint ist. Es war eine wunderbare Familie, wie sie immer jeden Samstag durch die Stadt spazierte und einkaufte. Die Mutter, schlank, grazil, vielleicht Mitte dreizig. Der Vater, groß, gutaussehend, nicht sehr alt. Und der Sohn. Seine Eltern nennen ihn Mike, er ist grade mal zehn Jahre alt und dennoch ein braver, aufgeweckter Junge. Die drei bildeten eine wunderbare Familie. Das was man eigentlich nur im Bilderbuch finden könnte. "Mama? Können wir heute mal dahin gehen?". Mike streckte seinen dünnen Arm aus und deutete auf eine Pizzeria am Ende der Häuserfassade. Seine Mutter kniff die Augen zusammen und las: "Freddy Fazbears Pizza"...mhh, klingt eigentlich ziemlich interessant. Was meinst du?". Sie wandte sich an ihren Gatten. Dieser hob die Schultern. "Wenn Mikey da gerne hin möchte...warum nicht?". Die drei machten sich mit fröhlichen Gedanken auf den Weg zum Laden. Drinnen war es im Gegensatz zu dem herbstlichen Wetter draußen ziemlich warm. "Schön hier!", meinte Mutter zu der familienfreundlichen Deko, den langen Tischen, an den viele Kinder mit ihren Eltern sassen und speisten. "Guck mal!", rief Mike da, "die Tiere! Wie niedlich!". Seine Eltern folgten dem Blick ihres Sprösslings und erblickten drei Roboter, welche wie Tiere kostümiert waren-ein Bär, ein Huhn und ein Hase. Als viertes Tier stand ein Fuchs etwas abseits auf einer Einzelbühne, umringt von einer Schar Kinder. "Darf ich auch mal zu dem Fuchs?", fragte Mike und zog an der Hand seiner Mutter, "bitte sag ja! Das sieht abenteuerlich aus!". "Okay", seufzte die Mutter, "dann suchen wir einen Tisch? Ja?". "JAA!", schrie Mike und rannte auf die Bühne zu. "Lass das mal gut gehen", lachte Vater, "wie wäre es mit dem Tisch da? Dann kann Mikey diese Dinger gut beobachten". "Ich hab ein seltsames Gefühl", gab seine Frau zu, "diese Tierkostüme sehen nicht wirklich vertrauenerweckend aus!". "Die sind ja nur für die Unterhaltung der Kinder gedacht, nicht für die Erwachsenen", schmunzelte Vater, "nun komm". Mike musterte den Fuchs vor sich mit großen Augen. Der war echt riesig! Und was für große Zähne der hatte...aber er war ein Pirat, soviel war sicher, denn er besaß eine Augenklappe und eine Hakenhand. Außerdem erzählte er grade von einer abenteuerlichen Geschichte auf dem Ozean! Er beugte sich weiter vor, um besser zuhören zu können. "Arrr! Sehe ich da etwa ein neues Gesicht in der Crew?", fragte da eine Stimme direkt vor ihm. Erschrocken blickte Mike auf und sah in die hellgelben Augen des Fuchses. "Ehm...ja...ich heiße Mike". "Das ist ein toller Name, Pirat! Komm her zum Alten Foxy, und sei mein Steuerman!", forderte der Pirat ihn auf. Mike grinste und zog sich vollständig auf die Bühne. Die zweite Bewegung auf der Bühne neben Foxy verwirrte ihn. Als der Kellner sich umdrehte, erblickte er einen kleinen Jungen neben dem Animatronic, welcher mit glitzernden Augen zu dem Piratenfuchs aufsah. "Oh verdammt!", murmelte der Kellner, zog ein Funkgerät aus der Tasche und sagte: "Schon wieder ein Kind auf der Bühne!". "Brauchst du Hilfe?", kam es als Antwort. "Nein", sagte der Kellner und erhielt ein "Roger". Dann bewegte er sich in Richtung Foxy und sagte dabei: "He, Kleiner, bitte gehe nicht so nah an ihn heran! Das ist gefährlich!". Der Junge wandte sich dem Kellner zu und rief: "Aber Foxy hat gesagt, ich darf!". "Nein, bitte komm runter!". Mike war ziemlich erstaunt, als der Angestellte ihm sagte, er dürfte nicht auf die Bühne. Aber Foxy hatte es ihm doch erlaubt...? "Uhm...soll ich jetzt runter...oder nicht?", fragte er den Piratenfuchs verwirrt. "Nein...bleib hier beim altem Foxy...hier". Die Stimme des Fuches wurde langsamer während er sprach, was Mike noch mehr verwirrte. Dann sprühten ihm plötzlich Funken ins Gesicht und er taumelte zwei Schritte zurück. Beinahe wäre er von der Bühne gekracht, machte dann aber einen Satz nach vorne und spürte einen stechenden Schmerz an der Stirn. "AHHHH!". Der Kellner hatte langsam keine Lust mehr, mit dem Jungen zu disskutieren. Grade als er einen Schritt vormachte, sprühten plötzlich Funken aus dem Roboter und der Kleine wich zurück, nur um dann erschrocken nach vorne zu springen. Foxy unterdessen riss mit einem quietschenden Geräuch sein Maul auf und biss mit voller Wucht in den Kopf des Jungen. Der Schrei hallte durch den Laden, das Gemurmel hörte schlagartig auf, Menschen sprangen auf und kreischten. Der leblose Körper des Jungen fiel zu Boden, Blut strömte über seinen Kopf. "Oh...mein Gott", stammelte der Kellner und schaute auf. Foxys Augen glühten im Dämmerlicht. Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Tod